the_maskfandomcom-20200215-history
Doyle
Detective Doyle is Detective Mitch Kellaway's partner for Edge City Police. He is played by Jim Doughan in ''The Mask'' in 1994 and voiced by Jim Cummings in ''The Mask: The Animated Series''. Doyle is most often portrayed as a bumbling idiot with a penchant for donuts. He often hinders Detective Kellaway more than he helps. The Mask: The Animated Series During the animated series, Doyle is still Kellaway's dimwitted and lazy partner. Most of the time, he is seen eating donuts or other snacks rather than paying attention or focusing on the job. As such, Kellaway shouts out his name whenever he says or does something stupid. Unlike his partner, Doyle is somewhat friendly to Stanley and the Mask as he often views him as a hero than a menace. In the episode, Fantashtick Voyage, he saves the Mask's life when being electrocuted by Cybermite, which the Mask was thankful for. But he does often suffers retaliation from the Mask when he and Kellaway tries to arrest him. In the season 3 episode, They Came from Within, he's a fan of the comic book superhero, the Galactic Avenger, like Stanley. When The Mask destroys Stanley's Issue Number One Galactic Avenger comic book, which costs Stanley's life savings, to stop the Dark Star Trio from killing Doyle and Lt. Kellaway for mistaking him for their archenemy, Doyle feels sympathy for Stanley. He gave him his own Issue Number One of the Galactic Avenger from his childhood to Stanley in the mail, which Stanley is really grateful for. Trivia * It is strange how Doyle ever got promoted to detective due to his stupidity. This must be a result of the Edge City Police Department's own stupidity. Appearances *'The Mask (film)' *'The Mask: The Animated Series' **The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 1 **The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 2 **Baby's Wild Ride **The Terrible Twos **Shrink Rap **Martian Mask **Santa Mask **A Comedy of Eras **Goin' for the Green **Flight as a Feather **The Good, the Bad and the Fish Guy **Malled **Channel Surfin' **Jurassic Mask **You Oughta Be in Pictures **Up the Creek **Mr. Mask Goes to Washington **The Mother of All Hoods **To Bee or Not to Bee **Love Potion No. 8 ½ **Cool Hand Mask **Broadway Malady **(The Angels Wanna Wear My) Green Mask **Convention of Evil (Appears in flashback) **Counterfeit Mask **Magic **Fantashtick Voyage **They Came from Within **To Have and Have Snot **Mystery Cruise **The Goofalotatots **The Aceman Cometh *'The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation' **The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation #2 *'Adventures of the Mask' **Adventures of the Mask #1 **Adventures of the Mask #2 **Adventures of the Mask #3 **Adventures of the Mask #4 **Adventures of the Mask #6 **Adventures of the Mask #8 **Adventures of the Mask #12 Gallery Doyle.jpeg|Detective Doyle in the Animated Series. Notes & Trivia *Doyle is an original character made for the film (and his future appearances in the cartoon), and never appeared in the original comics until Adventures of the Mask. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Detectives Category:Movie Characters Category:TV-Serie Characters Category:Police officers Category:Comic Book Characters Category:TV-Series Characters Category:Anti-Heroes